Changing Times
by sparkytoast
Summary: Serena and Darien had an beginning as high school sweethearts and then broke up bc of a terrible fight that was long forgotten, but Serena's life had changed with the ending of their relationship. She comes back into his life in the middle of college, but
1. Chapter 1

Changing Times

Chapter 1: Beginnings and endings

Their relationship started before senior of high school. Even though the relationship only a year and a half, it was a year and a half full of happy memories, except for the last month of their relationship. It was a month filled with terrible things said and done, and very regrettable moments in their lives, but many in her's.

They spent their senior year of high school together, but as they were together, they also spent it very far apart. He had gone to a private school and she went to a public school in another city. They lived only a half an hour away from each other. They seemed like a perfect couple. They even thought that they would still be together throughout college. But sadly, they didn't make it to the first day of college.

Darien had graduated a month before she did. As a graduation present from his parents, he had received a trip to Europe with his best friend, who he had grown up since preschool. The bad part of his graduation present was that he was going to leave 2 days before Serena's graduation and would be gone for an entire month.

Before he had left they were talking about their situation and were weighing their opinions, break up, take a break, or stay together. She wanted to take a break, he wanted to stay together. In the end, he had convinced her to stay together and just to wait for him to return.

She had spent the night before he left for Europe and in the result of that night; they spent a wild passionate night together. The next morning Darien's family, the parents of his best friend Andrew, and Serena took him and his best friend to the airport and watched them depart for the trip.

It was a very emotional and sad time for her. She was sad that he had left her. Even though technically he didn't really left her, but it sure felt like she was alone, since he wasn't there with her physically.

Everyday that he was gone, he had called her. Just to talk and to reassure her that he loved her and would be home very soon.

2 weeks had gone by and she had gotten really sick. The 3rd week went by and she wasn't getting any better. So she went to the doctor's to see what is making her sick or to see what sickness she had gotten. By the end of her visit to the doctor's, she had found out that she was pregnant.

By the time she had gotten home from the doctor's, she had told no one of her pregnancy. During the last week that he was gone she had debated very much with herself about her situation and what she was going to do. She came to the conclusion that he wasn't ready to be a father and nor was she ready to be a mother, but she couldn't get herself to get an abortion. She was thinking about having an adoption like her situation. But she herself didn't know how she would be able to give up her own child.

When Darien got home from Europe, Serena didn't tell him that she was pregnant. She was planning to, but somehow she wasn't able to tell him. The summer had faded away as her stomach started grow, but she hid her pregnancy all too well.

September came all too soon for her because college was going to start and then he would leave. They had gotten into a big terrible fight that had ended their relationship just as he was moving into his dorm. They broke up the day before his first day of college would start. He had gone to Santa Clara University, which wasn't very far home his home of 18 years.

And yet, Serena still didn't tell Darien that she was pregnant with his child. But instead she told Andrew because Andrew was the one who introduced them in the first place. Andrew and Serena were very good friends before she and Darien had gotten together.

Andrew and Serena had met about 3 summers before high school at a summer camp. But they had always kept in touch after camp. Even though Darien was off at Santa Clara, both Andrew and Serena were going to Stanford. But Stanford wasn't starting for another week after Santa Clara.

Andrew was very upset with Serena when she told him. He wasn't very happy with her, but she had made him promise not to say anything to Darien about her pregnancy. Andrew had convinced Serena that she had to tell Darien, but she was allowed to do it in her own time.

After she told Andrew, she told her parents, they weren't happy either and had believed that she was throwing away her future, but were there with their support. Serena had told them that she had already spoke with Stanford's administration about her situation and had come to a compromise of living in a small house on campus with Andrew and was allowed to go to school.

Both Serena and Darien came from wealthy families. Darien's father was a big shot bankruptcy lawyer and his mom was private school teacher at an all girls school. Serena's father was the Vice President of RMS (Risk Management Solutions a company that makes software that works with the weather that helps out insurance companies) and her mother spent most of her time golfing or volunteering at a homeless shelter.

So you could say that Serena was pretty well off, but even if she didn't have the support of her parents she would use her savings account which she had enough to support herself for a couple of years then after her savings account she would use her trust fund.

But Serena had the support of her parents, Andrew and her friends. So she didn't have use her savings or trust fund. By the time March came around she had turned 19 and a week later, she had given birth to a set of twin boys. She had given her boys her last name so that way Darien's family would never know until she told them about the boys. Strangely enough her boys, Geoffrey Christopher Tskuino and Christian John Tskuino were identical twins, but at the same time not. For Geoff had jet black hair like Darien's with Serena's crystalline blue eyes and Chris had Serena's silver blonde hair with Darien's sapphire blue eyes. Those were the only differences the twins had, they were both had the same body type and were the same in every way except their hair and eye color.

The first 2 years of Stanford went by, and as Serena had promised 2 years before that she would tell Darien about their boys. She and Andrew transferred to Santa Clara as a start of telling Darien. But still she was just going to place her into his life again, but without telling about Geoff and Chris.

During the 2 years at Stanford Andrew and Darien still talked, and were still best friends. Darien would ask Andrew how Serena was doing every now and then. Andrew would just tell Darien she was okay and would say nothing more, because Andrew knew that it wasn't his place to tell Darien about his children and that Serena would tell him soon enough.

When Darien found out that Andrew was transferring he wanted to room with Andrew, but Andrew had told Darien that he couldn't because he was renting an apartment with Serena. At first Darien wasn't happy that Andrew wouldn't be his roommate and had asked why. Andrew told Darien that he and Serena were transferring to Santa Clara. Darien wasn't happy about it, but soon he had accepted that he would have to face Serena when the fall began…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I added more to chapter 2 b/c I didn't finished the chapter when I first posted it.

Chapter 2: Junior Year

It was September all over again and soon the school year would begin. Serena, her boys, and Andrew had moved into an apartment building that was down the street from Santa Clara. It was a 4 bedroom and 2 bathroom apartment with a kitchen and a large common that was used as the living room/dining room.

Serena had gotten the master bedroom with her own bathroom. Her boys had gotten another room, while Andrew had another room of his own. While the 4th room was used as the study for both Serena and Andrew and as well as the guestroom if they had any visitors.

Serena was gathering all of her books for her classes that were coming up in the next couple of days. Serena was thinking, '_What am I going to do if I run into Darien? What am I going to tell him? I mean will he even talk to me?_' Just as she was thinking all of this she heard, "Mommy…" from 2 little boys tugging at her pants. She looked down smiling at her boys, "Yes, my dears. What is it that you would like?" then looking at the time to realize that it was dinner time. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked.

Geoff and Chris looking at her with huge wide eyes and answered, "Yes."

"Well then, I guess it's time for me to make dinner. Why don't you go ask if Uncle Andy is hungry?" she asked her boys and they ran off to look for their uncle, while Serena still thought, '_How am I to do this? Will he forgive me for not telling him sooner? Will he even want to be apart of their lives?' _Once she had gotten her school things together she went to the kitchen and started to prepare their dinner for the night.

Serena had the body of ballet dancer, before she had the twins she had a slender body, one of a dancer. But since the birth of the twins, she had gained more curves in her body. But she still had her long silver blonde locks that came to the middle of her back. She had crystalline blue eyes that had always shown every single emotion that held the truth.

While Serena was making dinner she could hear her boys in the background playing some type of game with Andrew. She had thought, _'Andrew is so good to me, I wouldn't be here without him. I wonder if he talks to Darien about me? Will Darien be as kind as Andrew has? Andrew is such a good friend and uncle to me and the boys. I'm glad that Andrew is here with me.' _

Andrew comes over to the kitchen with two little boys all over him, asking Serena, "Are you ready Serena? In just a few days will be starting school and I know that we'll have some classes with Darien since we're all majoring in business."

Serena replied while chopping up some vegetables, "Honestly, I'm ready for the ass load of school work that is ahead of me, but I don't know if I'm ready to see Darien again."

"I can't believe that you're still planning on double majoring of psych and business. Do you know what you are going to do with those degrees after? And seriously don't even worry about Darien, just do your normal thing," said Andrew.

"Andy, you know that I've always planned on double majoring and wanting to do something that will help others and running my own business someday. I just hope that Mina can watch the kids while we're in class for the first couple of days. I still have to make some arrangement about the kids daycare while we're in class," said Serena as she was gathering the food together on the dinner table.

"Sere you know that Mina will watch them while we're in class. You don't have to send Geoff and Chris to daycare. I'm sure that your sister willing to do it while we're in school. Mina loves her newphews," said Andrew while the twins were climbing all over Andrew.

"Yeah I know that Mina would watch the boys, but I know that she's working on her fashion career. I know that she loves the twins to death, but she can't watch them all the time. She's not the type to watch all the twins for more than a couple of hours. Plus they're in their terrible twos," said Serena, "Dinner's ready."

"Boys, go wash your hands," said Andrew as he was pushed the boys to the bathroom, "Mina will be fine. Plus she has her roommate as a back up."

"Andrew as much as I would love to the leave the boys with Mina and Lita all the time, but sometimes the boys can be a little too much for them to handle. Plus I saw a daycare center a couple of blocks around the corner from here," said Serena as she sat down at the table.

"Sere, why don't you just wait and see, maybe Santa Clara has type of daycare center? You know that some of the professors and their families live on campus. I'm sure that there's some type of care on campus, but just let Mina and Lita watch the twins for a week or two and I'll help you look for a daycare thingy," said Andrew and the boys rushed over to the table and Andrew picked up Geoff and set him into his high chair and Serena picked up Chris and put him into his high chair.

"Fine, why don't we look for the campus daycare as we take the boys out for a walk tomorrow?" asked Serena as she placed the boys' food on the high chairs.

* * *

The Next Day

"Andy, do you have the boys' stroller ready?" asked Serena as she was getting the twins diaper bag together.

"Yes, Sere it's ready and I already have the boys strapped in," said Andrew as he was finishing strapping Chris in.

Serena and Andrew were walking the boys all over the campus. Serena decided to let the boys run around, as a tall and dark handsome man in background spotted the pair.

He noticed Andrew right away, but he saw someone who looked very familiar but at the same time couldn't tell who it was. For she was wearing green capri gaucho pants with black long sleeve shirt. She was wearing plain black scandals. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail that was gently blowing by the gentle winds. If only he could remember who woman was.

As he walked closer he saw two little boys. One who had hair as dark as him but with eyes that shone like someone he once knew. The 2nd boy had hair as the woman that was with Andrew, but with sapphire blue eyes. Darien heard both of the boys call out, "Unc Andy," for the boys couldn't completely say uncle at that time.

He saw the boys run and jump all over Andrew as he heard the woman say, "Chris, Geoff don't be so rough with Uncle Andrew." At that moment Darien knew who the woman was, '_It's SERENA! Those can't be her's!'_

Just to prove Darien wrong, the little boys climbed down from Andrew and ran over to Serena calling her, "Mommy!" with the hugest smiles on the faces and Serena bent down with her arms wide open as her little ones ran into her arms, giving them a big bear hug.

It has been a little more than two years since Darien and Serena were together. The original reason why the broke up because Serena soon became over jealous at every girl that would enter into Darien's life, being afraid that she would lose him. Darien just couldn't take the jealousy anymore, he felt that Serena should have had more trust in him, but she tried really hard, but still her jealousy would get the better of her.

Darien couldn't believe that Serena had two kids already. But the real question to him was who were the boys' father? When he saw Andrew walking on campus, he was going to ask him about his classes for the trimester, but then he saw Serena, he once love of his life.

Darien had very much regretted breaking up with Serena. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to get back together with her, but he would say that he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't. So, because of his answer Serena had turned around and forever left him, even though he knew that she was hiding something from him.

Serena had Chris and Geoff at each hip carrying them while making silly jokes with them, but she heard someone call out Andrew's names and turned around and saw that it was Darien.

Someone that Serena was desperately trying to run from. But she knew that she would one day have to run into him, but why day of all days. _'Oh no! I don't want Darien to be here now! Now he has seen the boys. I don't want him asking about the boys' father, not quite yet. I wanted to slowly introduced the boys into his life slowly. This is great start of things…' _her thoughts get interrupted by Darien.

"Hey Serena, it's been a long time since we last talked," said Darien who was confused, _'When did Serena have kids? Wait… WHY DIDN'T ANDREW TELL ME! I'm certainly going to kill Andrew when I talk to him alone,' _thought Darien as he noticed how beautiful Serena looked. _'Since she has kids, I'm sure she is married,' _as Darien tried to look for a wedding ring, but he couldn't tell because he couldn't see her left hand.

"Hi Darien," said Serena with the twins on each hip and then Geoff started to pull on Serena's hair. "Geoff, please let go of Mommy's hair. It's not nice to pull on my hair like that. Sorry Darien, I'm just a little busy. Andrew I'll see you back at the apartment," said Serena as she headed for the stroller to put the twins in.

"Okay Sere, I'll see you at the apartment later," said Andrew as he was saying good bye to the twins.

"Darien, it was nice to see you again. Maybe we'll run into each other another time," said Serena as she head off the administrations office.

"Bye Serena," said Darien as he watched Serena leave with the twins. Then Darien turns to Andrew, "Drew… when did this happen! Those boys can't be Serena's! Did she adopt some kids? What the hell! Plus I thought that you would tell me something that was as big as this! I mean Serena has kids!"

"Darien, don't be so angry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess that it slipped my mind," said Andrew as he and Darien walked over to a bench and sat down to talk.

"IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND! How the hell can that just SLIP your mind! I would have to say that's big news!" explained a very upset Darien.

"Darien, I'm sorry dude, but seriously why should this matter to you? I mean you're the one who broke up with Serena when you started here," said Andrew.

"Yeah I know, but that still didn't mean that I didn't care or didn't want to be apart of her life," replied a hurt Darien, '_Serena is the one I want to be with, but how can Andrew not tell me something like this?' _"Andrew, all those times we hung out, I did ask you how she was doing. I would think that by me asking questions like that would tell you that I still care for her," said Darien who seemed more sad about the whole situation between him and Serena.

"Alright man, it's my bad that I didn't notice how you felt when you asked the questions about Sere, but still you're the one who broke up with her and she had to move on with her life without you. She was really hurt by you leaving her. You definitely proved to her right about her one fear. The one fear that she never wanted to face and she did," said Andrew while he was remembering the times Serena had gone through since the break up. _'Poor Serena, it was really hard for her. She had to tell her parents that she was pregnant and they were ready to kick her out when they heard, but they didn't. She had to go through the pregnancy by herself, even though everybody did what they could to help her, but it wasn't the same if Darien could have been there,' _thought Andrew.

"Drew, you knew that I had to break up with her. She was getting so… kinda just scary that I didn't know how or what she would react when I was hanging out with other people. It made me really uncomfortable, but that's not the point. I really want to know if the two little boys that I saw are Serena's?" asked Darien.

_'How do I tell Darien that she was pregnant while she was still with him and that the boys are his but without revealing that!' _thought Andrew as he said, "Yes, Darien. The twins are Serena's. Let's just say that she went through a tough time but at the same time those little boys have been the best thing for Serena. Please Dare, let's not talk about how it happened, just understand that it just happened. And she is still going through a hard enough time by being a full time student and mother. So please be gentle with her. Don't hurt her again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena was able to talk to administration about her situation and it turned out that the campus did have a daycare center, but usually it was only for the professors who had young ones. But the administration believed that Serena was such unusual case that they reviewed her transcript and couldn't believe that she did so well at Stanford for being a full time student with infants to take care at the same time. So they decided that Serena could put the twins in the daycare center while she was in class.

_'I can't believe it. They're actually allowing the twins into the daycare center! This is perfect!' _thought Serena as she headed back to the apartment. She looked down to see that the boys were asleep in their stroller. Since it was only 3pm that she decided that she would go see Mina.

Serena walked back to the apartment and left Andrew a note,

_Andy,_

_I went to go see Mina and I probably won't be back until after dinner. I have my cell if you need to reach me._

_Many kisses,_

_Sere and the twins_

The boys were still asleep when they reached Serena's car that was parked in the parking lot. Serena had BMW M3, she had gotten the car for her 16th birthday. It's not the average family car, but it was something that she had always used before the twins. It wasn't like she couldn't sell her car and get a better family suited car. It was that Serena liked her old car.

Serena had buckled the twins into their car seats and drove off to Milpitas which was 10 minutes further North East of Santa Clara.

Mina was Serena's half sister. Serena was adopted when she was born and was a single child with her adoptive family, but during her adoption Serenity, the birthmother, made a deal with Irene and Ken Tskuino to have contact with Serena. Mina was only a year older. Serenity was married to Mina's father, but then a year later got a divorce and met Serena's father who died in a car accident one night, before Serenity and Serena's father could get married. Mina lived in a small house with her best friend Lita from high school. Mina has long blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Mina is the bubbly type A person, always happy and cheerful. When Mina graduated from high school she didn't go a normal 4 year university or state school, but she went to an art university instead. Mina wanted to become a fashion designer, she lived for the lime light.

Serena calls Mina as she heading over to her house, "Hey Mines, I hope that it's okay that me and twins come over for dinner tonight? If it's too much then we can stop by for a bit then."

"Hey sis, no problem. Anything for the my two favorite nephews!" replied Mina as she was finishing a sketch she was drawing at her desk.

"They're your only nephews so I don't think that anybody can be your favorites except for them. Thanks well I'll be over soon, and you won't believe who I ran into today," said Serena as she was exiting the freeway.

"Wait, who did you see today?" asked Mina, "Oh yeah I'll call Lita to see what's she making for dinner tonight."

"Mines, I'll tell you when I get there and that would be great. I should wait to tell you both because I don't want to tell it twice," said Serena.

"Fine. I'll see you when you get here," said Mina.

"Okay bye then," said Serena disconnecting the phone call.

* * *

Mina gets up from her desk and walks over to Lita's room and knocks on Lita's door. "Lita?" asked Mina. 

"Yeah?" replied Lita.

"Serena and the twins are coming over and I'm wondering what's for dinner?" asked Mina as she opened Lita's door, finding Lita on the computer.

"That's good. I got something for the twins that I bought when I was shopping at the mall the other day. I got them teddy bears," said Lita as she was pulling out two boxes that had a bear in each box, "I was shopping for some more clothes that I could wear at the restaurant and I saw this adorable little store is called Build-a-Bear so I went in built these cute little bears for the boys."

"That's such a good idea. I hope you'll let me say that they're from the both of us if I give you half of what you paid to make this?" asked Mina with this huge puppy eyes.

"Sure that's fine. Oh by the way I'll try a new dish on Serena tonight. I found this recipe online and I've been dying to try it out, and what do you think the boys would like for dinner then?" asked Lita.

Lita was tall with medium light brown hair with bright green eyes. Lita and Mina went to high school together. Lita was the athletic type of person, but in great shape. Lita wasn't going to college, but to a culinary school, Lita loves to cook and it's her dream of owning her own restaurant and being the top chief.

Even though Serena and Mina were sisters, but grew up in different cities they were still the best of friends and Lita became one of the family when she started being friends with Mina back in high school. But since then the 3 of them have been each other closest girl friends since Mina and Lita were in high school.

Serena pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car went to the trunk to get the twin's stroller out. Once she had the stroller set up she opened the car doors and found that the twins were still asleep. _'They look so much like him, but yet very different. I bet they'll grow into my stubbornness and Darien's charming personality. They will be like Darien in every way without even noticing it. But they'll grow knowing that their father was a good man, and hopefully they'll stay my little boys forever,' _as Serena thought while gently picking the boys up from the car seats without disturbing them from their sleep.

Mina looked out the kitchen window and saw that Serena had pulled into the driveway. Mina walked over to the front door to let them in.

"How's my favorite sister and nephews doing today?" asked Mina as Serena was walking inside the house.

"Hi Mines," replied Serena who sounded like she had a lot on her mind, "I'm just a little stressed out, that's all. You know with school starting soon and that Darien is now in the picture."

"What do you mean that Darien's in the picture? Did you see him today or something like that?" asked Mina as she led Serena to the guest bedroom so Serena could set the boys in the bed.

"Yeah, Andy and I were walking through campus looking for the administration office to talk about my situation and the boys and Darien saw us and we briefly talked before I left Andy and Darien to themselves," said Serena as she closed the door and followed Mina to the living room.

"So you did see Darien? How was that then?" asked Mina who knew that Serena must have felt awkward about seeing Darien again. _'It's been two years since they last saw each other or even spoke to one another,'_ thought Mina as she asked, "Sere, would you like something to drink?"

"That sounds great. Tea," said Serena as she followed Mina into the kitchen. Mina reached for the tea kettle and placed it on the stove. While Serena took a seat at small table in the kitchen. "Mina, it was so awkward seeing and talking to Darien today. Especially since he saw me with the twins. You know that I was originally planning on seeing Darien was probably when classes start and just allowed enough time for me and him to talk and work things out. Then maybe later, introduce the twins to him and once he got to know the twins I would tell him that they were his."

"So then Darien did see the twins. Did he ask you about them?" asked Mina who placed two tea cups on the table, "Black or white tea?"

"White," said Serena who looked very distraught by the current situation, "But now that he's seen them, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked Andy lots of questions after I left. I would think that he would know that they were mine, because he over heard the twins calling me mommy today."

Mina was pouring the tea and replied, "Well that answers my questions so far, but the real question is what are you going to do about telling Darien?"

Lita came into the kitchen, "Hey Sere, I didn't know that you got here so soon," as she went to the cabinet to pick out a coffee mug and sat down at the table.

"Hi Lita, I'm just catching Mina on what happened today and that I saw Darien. Who saw me with the twins and heard them calling me mommy. Because of that incident with Darien today has thrown me off my plans of telling him about the twins," said Serena as she was sipping her tea.

"Whoa there. That's a lot of information," replied Lita as she was sipping her own tea.

"Now we're just figuring what Sere is going to do next," said Mina.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do? I don't even know if he's going to talk to me again. If he does then I'm guessing that I'll be answering a lot of questions that he'll ask me," said Serena. Then she heard the twins crying, "I hear the twins are up now. I better go check on them," as she started to get up.

"No it's okay Sere, I'll go get them," said Lita, "I haven't seen them in forever and I hope that you don't mind but the other day I made/bought them teddy bears."

"Lita, thanks, but you didn't have to get them anything," said Serena as she sat back down in her chair.

Lita got up and left the room to go get the twins. A few minutes later Lita came back holding both of the twins' hands and in their other hands were their teddy bears that Lita got them.

"Boys, what do you say to Auntie Lita?" asked Serena as the boys came closer to her and Mina.

"Thank you," said the two little boys who were smiling and cuddling with their new found friends. Chris walked over to Serena and gave her the look that he wanted to be held. So Serena leaned over her chair and picked up Chris and he sat in her lap. Lita sat down at the table and Geoff did the same thing with Lita. Geoff and Chris were sitting quietly in Serena's and Lita's laps playing with their teddy bears.

"Back to business," said Mina as she got up to get another cup of tea, "Now, let's assume that Darien understand that the twins are yours but the real question is how do you avoid the timing of the pregnancy?"

"I'm hoping that he doesn't get the chance to ask that question or maybe I'll avoid that topic of discussion or maybe I'll just tell Darien that it happened one night and not tell him who it was," said Serena.

Mina sat back down at the table, then Lita got up and handed Geoff over to Mina, "I'll get dinner started, by the way is Andy coming for dinner? Since he was the last one to talk to Darien, maybe he'll be able to give you suggestions about how to go about the situation," said Lita.

"That's a good idea, Lita, since you're up could you hand me my cell that's in purse that's in the living room?" asked Serena as she was then giving baby talk to Chris.

"Sure thing," said Lita.

"I'm sure that Andy knows how to deal with Darien a lot better than we do. They have known each other since forever, plus. Tell Andrew to get his butt over here. I haven't seen him in forever!" explained Mina. Then Geoff sneezes, "Bless you," said Mina who smiled at Geoff in adoration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andrew answered Serena's phone call and told her that he'd come over for dinner after he was done talking with Darien.

"Drew, I know that you don't want me to asked but I knew to know," said Darien who looked so down and lost.

"All I can say that it happened two years ago, she knows the father of the twins, but she knew that he wasn't mature enough to handle fatherhood. She's planning on telling him one day but I'm leaving it up to her to tell him and plus I don't even know who the father is," said Andrew, _'Dare I know this is a big shock, and I'm sorry for lying to you, but you should hear it all from Serena. It wouldn't be right of me to tell you.'_

"Then tell me, why you never told me?" asked Darien.

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place to. If Serena wanted you to know she would have told you. But like I said before, you broke up with her. She felt like you had left her completely, you guys didn't even talk about your break to make things easier," said Andrew.

"I tried talking to her but she kept pushing me away. I told her that I still loved her," said Darien.

"DARIEN! Are you a complete ass! You know that you shouldn't have told her that you still loved her if you weren't going to be with her," yelled a very upset Andrew who looked like he was getting more upset about what had happened in the past.

"I wanted her to know that I couldn't have gotten over my feelings for her in a heart beat, it was just that I had to take a break," answered Darien who was trying to justify his actions.

"Well it really shouldn't matter, it wasn't like it seemed that you loved Serena. You did move on to that one girl, the one that Serena was afraid that you would leave her for. And you did to it. So how is Rachael?" asked Andrew who was starting to fume with more anger for Darien as they continued to talk about the topic of the past.

"It's not like I meant it to happened, but it did. You know that Rachael was there for me when Serena and I broke things off. And no I'm not with Rachael anymore. She got back together with ex the one from Seattle. He transferred here to be with her. So she went back to him and dumped me a year ago," said Darien, _'I know that I messed up, but if I know Serena, then maybe she'll give me another chance,' _thought Darien who noticed that Andrew was getting more upset and Darien didn't want to be around Andrew any longer.

"Whatever man, what happened happens. Just be careful this time. Serena is very delicate and if she gets hurt in anyway I'll make sure that whoever hurts her will have to deal with me," stated Andrew as he started to get up. "Look I have to go. I'm having dinner with some friends from Stanford. I'll just see around later."

* * *

Once Andrew reached the girls he told them what he and Darien were talking about. It made Serena feel more stressful.

"That's great. Now for sure, he wants to know who the father is," sighed Serena, it was starting to give a headache, not like she needed one.

"Don't worry Sere, I'll always be there when you're around Darien. I promise that I won't leave you guys alone not unless you're ready to tell him the truth," said Andrew.

Serena looked more relieved when she heard that, but it still didn't help her feel any less stressed out about the situation. But once they all sat down for dinner, Serena felt a little better when she had some food in system. All she had to do next is have some type of plan or set of things she had to Darien.


End file.
